Shacklebolt vs Palmerston
by Dani Stark Gryffindor
Summary: Las elecciones para Ministro de Magia de 2012 están muy reñidas, y son muy polémicas , y más cuando uno de los candidatos tiene el apoyo de las familias Sangrepura como los Malfoy.


**N.d.A: **Me gustaría que alguien me dijera si de verdad es necesario hacer esto en cada historia de Harry Potter que escriba, bueno pues por si las moscas ahí va, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Rowling y su editorial, no gano nada por publicar esta historia, solo visitas, comentarios, y fans.

Por fin habia llegado el día de las elecciones.

Harry nunca había estado tan agobiado; mientras que por un lado tenía que garantizar la seguridad de ambos candidatos, al ser jefe de Aurores, por el otro tenía que ayudar a Shacklebolt en su campaña; a título personal, claro esta, había tenido que soportar los insultos de los partidarios de Palmerston-casi todos ex-Mortífagos-llamándolo: "traidor a la sangre, amigo de las comadrejas, El-Chico-Que-Simplemente-Tuvo-Mucha-Suerte" entre otros, para rematar, Ginny le repetía todos los días lo mismo:

-Si Gana Palmerston nos iremos del país, en Estados Unidos podemos vivir perfectamente, sin tener a un sinvergüenza de Ministro de Magia.

Harry apoyaba a Shacklebolt, pero tampoco veía a Palmerston como lo veían muchos de los héroes de guerra: no creía que fuera Voldemort reencarnado disfrazado de demócrata, sino simplemente alguien que se fiaba demasiado de los ex-Mortífagos, alguien tan inocente que pensaba que ellos habían cambiado, y que se merecían recuperar su antiguo lugar en la sociedad, y sus privilegios.

La urna de votación en Londres había abierto ya, y los magos y las brujas ya empezaban a votar, Harry había reconocido a viejos compañeros de escuela: Neville-que ahora era profesor de Herbiología en Hogwarts- Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood y su esposo, Cho Chang y Blaise Zabini-aunque a este último soló le había dedicado una inclinación de cabeza- todos (menos Zabini) iban a votar previsiblemente por Shacklebolt, de repente, lo vio.

Draco Malfoy, caminaba junto a sus padres directo a la urna de votación, aunque intentaba ocultar sus emociones, se notaba su orgullo, sus nervios y su ilusión, y no era para menos, si Palmerston ganaba, seguramente Lucius trabajaría directamente para él, y Draco obtendría un puesto en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, había sido una jugada inteligente la de Palmerston; cargos en el ministerio a cambio de apoyo económico de las familias sangrepura.

Cuando Draco ya estaba muy cerca de él para ignorarlo, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo saludó con una leve y breve reverencia:

-Potter...

-Malfoy...

Los padres de Draco directamente lo ignoraron, y salieron del centro se votación, siempre con la mirada en alto, caminando como si todo el mundo mágico britanico fuera su propiedad privada.

Harry había hablado a favor de los Malfoy en el juicio, pero no sabía si quería ver a dos de ellos en el Ministerio de Magia, y más cuando parecía que en 13 años, 11 meses y 16 días, no habían aprendido nada y seguían teniendo los mismos prejuicios de siempre, por primera vez, sintió verdaderas ganas de que Shacklebolt ganara las elecciones; los Malfoy se merecían una oportunidad, sí, pero tenían que dar también algo a cambio, por ejemplo, un mínimo de respeto hacia los magos sangremuggles como Hermione.

Por fin, a las dos de la tarde la urna cerró y Harry pudo ir a la Madriguera a esperar los resultados junto a los Weasley, todos habían votado a Shacklebolt, y se notaba que eran capaces de iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mágica con tal de que Palmerston no llegara al poder, en parte porque seguían resentidos por la muerte de Fred, en parte porque Arthur podía perder su trabajo si Palmerston ganaba.

Llegaron los primeros resultados: se dividían por cuatro regiones: Irlanda del Norte, Escocia, Inglaterra y Gales, en Escocia e Inglaterra Shacklebolt ganaba por muy poco, en Gales había empate, y en Irlanda del Norte, Palmerston, originario de allí, ganaba abrumadoramente, pero según iba avanzando el conteo, Palmerston se acercaba peligrosamente a Shacklebolt, cuando por fin lo pasó los Weasley empezaron a inquietarse y a maldecir a media comunidad mágica, y todo empeoró, porque Palmerston seguía avanzando, hasta que el periodista del Profeta soló pudo anunciar:

-Ya es definitivo, Palmerston ha ganado las elecciones con el 53% de los votos, buenas noches, y que Dios nos ayude.

Seguramente la alegría que se debía sentir en Malfoy manor, debía ser inversamente proporcional a la rabia y a la indignación que se vivía en la Madriguera, todos se preguntaban como la gente podía ser tan estupi... para votar a ese mortífago disfrazado de político, Harry sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo; lo que tendría que ser, sería, de todos modos había muchos magos y brujas moderados que no sentían ninguna simpatía por Voldemort, que habían votado por Palmerston, porque querían un cambio, querían por fin un ambiente de paz en la comunidad mágica británica, no la farsa de ahora, donde en realidad los vencidos eran maltratados y humillados todos los días.

Harry sabía que si expresaba esos pensamientos al ejercito de Weasleys que tenía alrederor, seguramente le harían tanto la maldición Cruciatus, que terminaría haciéndole compañía a Frank & Alice Longbottom, los padres de Neville.

Así que decidió despedirse de todos, e irse a dormir a Grimmauld Place, a esperar al futuro.

A Esperar al Destino.


End file.
